The Whirling Tide
by waterhendemon
Summary: One year. A lot can happen in that time. From strange orange eye-sore to the most prominent trafficker of weapon in Gotham. How did it all happen? (ch. 2 & 3 Updated)
1. Chapter 1

Walking through alleyways one can learn all sorts of things.

Take for example the fact that the Bat and his associates have been on a war-path of sort. Everyone that has ears in places has been hit for information on a man wearing a white mask with thin, slanted eye-holes and orange wavy design in place of the mouth, a etching of a stylized leaf on the forehead, black full-bodysuit with grey flak-jacket, metal shoulder and arm guards, three small equipment pouches on his back-waist, two medium sized ones strapped to each leg, and a sword strapped to his back under a bright orange hooded cloak. Word was he almost killed Robin and Batgirl in their first meeting.

After one month, the only information they had on him was that he preferred to use kunai and shuriken for distance, his sword, a jian, use for groups of enemies, and a hand-to-hand fighting style used to maim or kill his opponents. He was recorded all over the city at the same time. Glimpses of orange streaking along rooftops from shootouts ended in bloodbaths.

Month two saw a new gang starting up called The Whirling Tide. It started small enough. Home invasions, muggings, small-time drug trafficking, and car-jacking. Mostly made up of orphan children and teens that roam Old Gotham and the East End. Few confirmed sighting of the man are made during that period.

Months three to eight saw a slow increase of The Whirling Tide's notoriety, making a name for themselves as reliable drug and gunrunners for all the small-time gangs. Expanding into Robinson Park and absorbing all street gangs in the way cemented their place in the underworld.

Month nine the masked man was revealed to be in charge of The Whirling Tide. Calling himself Kyuubi, but known by his men as Hokage, he leads The Whirling Tide against the Black Mask's gun and drug trade ending in the near successful assassination attempt of Black Mask by Kyuubi himself that left Black Mask in a coma.

The Whirling Tide soon took over all weapon and drug running in Gotham from the Penguin in month ten.

The next two months are spent shoring up their territory and clientele with Kyuubi earning a reputation of fighting and winning over the Bat-family. Assassinations and exterminations became the norm for their dealings with rivals trying to get in on their business.

So it was little wonder the Bat would be out looking for information on Kyuubi. The only problem was no one with useful information would be able to talk because of strange markings found on their tongues.

They would talk, just nothing not already well known about The Whirling Tide or Kyuubi.

So it was with a smile a blonde, whisker marked twenty-three walked, slight spring to his step, thinking about his past year.

**This is my first shot at writing fanfiction.**

** I will be making this AU for both Naruto and the DC Universe. I will be using the manga with a movie or two forming most of the background of Naruto. The DC Animated Universe, Young Justice, Teen Titans, The ****Batman, the DC wiki will provide some of that background.**

** I'm just using this chapter to set up the next few which will explain how Naruto gets set up in Gotham City. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Day One

**I do not own Naruto nor any DC character. They are owned by thee respective owner.**

**Chapter One – Day One**

The moon hung in the sky illuminating the field with it's faint light. The clash of swords creating a dull symphony of battle centring around a blur of orange. The enemy couldn't use the more destructive of jutsu for fear of hitting an ally. But the orange blur had no allies, so he was his more wide-scale futon jutsu to attack his enemies. Barrelling thru a crowd of A and S-ranked shinobi of various villages, he never looked back, already knowing what is behind him.

As a dozen Kiri nin managed to throw up Kirigakure no Jutsu that covered fifteen miles of land, the shinobi of Iwa spreading out making various mile long, fifty foot tall walls to either box him in or force him to jump over and make searching easier. Konoha and Suna nin searching the mist covered forest for any sign of their prey while Kumo nin maintained the twenty square mile area lock-down. The minor villages shinobi were either searching the forest, manning the walls created, or manning the perimeter. The man, avoiding them all with difficulty, thought about the events that brought him here.

_It had started with a long term escort/travelling assistance mission for seafarers exploring the notoriously calm far Eastern Ocean. Simple mission manipulating wind chakra to blow into the sails of the five ship fleet and protecting them from any pirates that might inhabit the area. One year on the ocean manipulating the winds did wonders for his elemental chakra control._

_Upon his return to the continent one month behind schedule, he learned that he has a two hundred million ryo bounty of for his capture, hundred million dead. Planning to get to his home village to find answers since it is they who put the bounty on him._

_Returning to the outer reaches of the defensive wall, he proceed to go in. Avoiding all patrols and slipping past the village defence seals, he finds the village in chaos. The leader had been killed the week previous after greeting a man who looked like him and welcoming him into her office. As he was making his escape, he cut through everything in his way._

_Shortly after hearing of that, he was spotted by his former friend and most hated enemy, forcing him to flee with ANBU hot on his heels._

_One month crossing the Nations in the hopes of losing his Konoha pursuers, only for them to be joined the chase for similar charges in their village. Leading them through the most dangerous terrain in a desperate attempt to get a chance to rest until there was no more places to run to be. With only death or capture as an option of him, he prepared all kinds of traps. Traps from he learned from his pranks and ANBU training combined to from a hilariously deadly one mile no man's land as his base._

_For five days they had him trapped in a fifty mile radius. For four days they lost men searching, ambushing or being ambushed, and when they finally cornered him in his base, he escapes using a combination of his more cheaper pranks and one extremely deadly trap._

_The fifth day, the man having enough, started with a four hour chase followed by a seven hour battle the likes of which not seen since the Forth Shinobi War._

_The battle was just waves of fifty-to-one hundred fifty shinobi of what every village could get there fighting back to back. Each time one wave is finished off, another would get through the traps_.

Finally managing to get enough distance to stop for a minute just before dawn, he sensed out the chakra signatures around looking for a way to escape. He found a corridor the shinobi were making a point in keeping clear. Figuring it of the trap it was he ran through it at a leisurely pace to regain some energy he lost in all of the fights.

Stopping before he got to the treeline. He sensed out chakra sources and found the various shinobi circling out wide to make a larger perimeter centring around two, familiar chakra signature. One of them had the feeling of having just death pouring off it.

Walking through the last stretch of forest separating them, he create a few clone to hang back and gather energy for a possible fight. An uncomfortable feeling of dread weighed each step forward. Stepping into the clearing, the feeling turns to a blood burning anger and loss.

The anger is aim at the bastard standing in the centre of the clearing, faintly glowing red eyes visible in the distance. Dressed in armour similar to his ancestor, except coloured black, was Uchiha Sasuke. Sword strapped to the back of his waist.

The loss was for his lover laying dieing at the bastards feet. Her body broken and bleeding profusely from a hole in her chest. Her eyes locked with his in her final moments.

As Kurama's chakra pour out of him, tainted red from his feelings of anger and the loss, a clone dispelled, letting him mix the natural energy of sage mode with Kurama's chakra. He finally charged the Uchiha, forcing him to move away from his lover. With one last look at her, he set off to kill the Uchiha or die trying.

The bastard has the decency to lead he away from her body, least her body be lost to his rage fuelled destruction. Or was it a consequence of trying to that said rage.

Reaching another wider clearing, the Uchiha turn to fight. Sensing that it over he over in one clash, he prepared his attack by launching several Great Dragon Fire techniques into the air. Now all that is left is to wait for the kill or die by Uzumaki Naruto's hand.

Crashing into the clearing with Sasuke, Naruto stopped. Sensing the chakra used to set up the storm clouds, he grinned.

As both of them called up their respective signature attack, they add from the environment.

Naruto, nine tails of chakra swaying wildly, the last two clones getting the order to dispel, overloading him on natural energy. A Rasenshuriken overloaded with his chakra , Kurama's, the natural energy, and wind chakra for his attack.

Sasuke, manipulating all his chakra, the lighting and Amaterasu to take form in his Chidori.

They charged with all their remaining power driving them on meeting in a blinding flash.

Some of the shinobi manning the perimeter that felt the release of energy scrambled to the location. When they arrived, they were surprised to find the remains of Uchiha Sasuke in a mile wide, half a mile deep crater. With no sight of Uzumaki Naruto's body, they expanded to search the entire area they were guarding.

* * *

The pain was debilitating. His chest felt pulverized and the feeling trailed down the left arm, but he pushed through it. Taking in the sounds around him, he heard two voices, both male, talking in a strange language. From the echo of their voices, they were probably in an alley. The closer of the two, on his right, sounded younger. A third, he felt, was kneeling on his left side. All gave an aura of experienced genin and chunin.

The background was a mix of people and machinery. Hundreds of them within a hundred meters. All with a civilian aura about them.

Weighing his options before they did anything, he decided to allow his training to guide him and to let the adrenaline take hold.

With a painful lunge, he attacked the one on the left.

The strike was faster than any of them could follow. One second he was on the ground, bleeding from a nasty chest wound. The next, he had knocked out the one on his left out with hit at the right side of the neck from the pommel of his sword before jumping for the kid in red. All the while a voice is shouting in the background.

Swinging the sword, his strike was redirected away from the neck of his target by a weird shuriken shaped as a bird, but still caught him across his chest. The wound was not enough to kill him right away, but he will bleed out if left unattended for long. Low sweeping kick followed by a downward punch into his chest knocked him off his feet and onto his head, knocking him out.

Jumping back ten feet, he reached for his shuriken pouch, only to be forced to roll right. Pain flares up across his spine, forcing him to visibly wince as he returned to his feet as he prepared to lunge at the apparent leader of the group.

Diagonal slash aimed for his left shoulder with an escrima stick was sidestepped and countered with a straight thrust of his sword at the man's heart.

The man twisted around at the last second, only getting a light scratch across a blue line on his chest armour. Trying to use the momentum of his twist to go for a double handed strike with the escrima sticks, he never saw the elbow aim at the back of his head coming.

With a sigh, Naruto stood there, taking in the sight for those he attacked.

The first one he attacked was female. Wearing an armoured tight black full-bodysuit with a yellow outline of a bat over her chest, yellow belt with pouches, black arm guards and knee high combat boots, complete with cape and cowl with spiked ears.

Red was a dark haired teenage male wearing what appeared to be an unitard-like armoured suit, black marking over his right breast, with green short sleeves and gloves, tight green pants with black boots. Black cape with yellow inner layer and belt with pouches make up the last of attire.

The leader was also a dark haired male. Wearing an armoured black full-bodysuit with a blue line extending from one hand to the other and black domino mask. The body-suit caught his eye by being in being about his size. His own armour having been destroyed from all his fights over the previous month.

Moving as quickly as he could, he stripped the man of his bodysuit and weapons before preparing to leave when he noticed a notable signature moving in on him. No point fighting their backup. So standing up and throwing the body-suit over his shoulder, he vanished in a puff of smoke as a man dressed like the girl landed in the alley.

* * *

Appearing in a park across a nearby river, Naruto doubled over, ripping his mask off to vomit out blood. Finally, he had time to fully assess the damage done to his body.

His armour and cloak had the front of it blown out. Underneath that, his skin and muscle was slowly knitting itself back together over his partly exposed ribcage. His left arm hung limp at the shoulder, the bone there was crunching as it rearranged and regrew itself slowly. His legs, burning from using multiple Shunshin to cover the distance, finally gave out on him as he tried to stand. And to top it all off, he felt extremely weak, so it would be a few days before he recovered from most of his wounds.

Laying on his back looking that the night sky taking deep breathes, he reached for a hidden pouch on his left ankle to pull out his last supply scroll. After unrolling it, he unsealed the last of his emergency supplies.

After sorting through the pile of supplies to find a blood and chakra pill so that he didn't die of blood loss or chakra exhaustion, he put on a new cloak and mask. The cloak had a black inner layer and orange outer. Deciding to use the black layer while he moved, Naruto pulled it on inside out. The mask was a Konoha ANBU hunter-nin mask reminiscent of Haku's, only orange where his was red. Sealing the supplies and body-suit back into the scroll, he hurried away to the northeast as he felt the chakra pill kick in.

As he moved though the park, he finally noticed the the buildings. Forty to seventy feet tall buildings made up the area immediately surrounding the park. Further back, hundred foot and taller skyscrapers made up most of the skyline. Each on built in cleaner architecture than those he could recall seeing before. The tallest one he could see dwarfed those of Ame. The street had machines moving along, stopping the light hanging over the road turned from green to red.

Jumping to the roof tops, he landed in a tumble. Regaining his footing, Naruto ran towards the furthest ledge to build momentum and jumped the gap across a street to the next building.

Moving at a slow, erratic pace, he crossed numerous blocks. Listening to the people walking the streets on the streets speaking the same strange language as those people in costumes, ruling out a coded language. He seen people climbing in out of the machines on the road and assumed they were transportation of some kind.

Reaching a river, he followed it east towards a bridge. As he made his way he seen people making what appeared to be weapons sales in some alleys, in others mugging and assaults. Every few streets that was happening.

After crossing the bridge and heading for the rooftops, he continued on his way north. The rate of crime increased. Not stopping, he kept going until he misjudged the distance the gap between the buildings.

Flying through a open window near the top floor of a building and slamming into a wall. To tired to move, he sat there, eyes closed and breathing heavily. He was trying, and failing, to maintain consciousness when something smashed into his mask. Driving his head into the wall cratering it. He tried retaliating, only to receive another strike to his head that knocked him out.

The last thing he remembers seeing was a black cat looking at him.


	3. Month One

**Chapter Two – Month One**

An alarm suddenly blared into his ear. Blinking in both surprise and to open a diagnostic report for the suit that appeared in the lens of his mask, he turned in the direction a waypoint appeared.

"Batgirl's girls down," a man's voice said over the radio's new signal as he fully turned in the direction of the waypoint. "Get back."

Jumping off the ledge he was perched on, he dived down to build momentum before his cape hardened into a wing with a flick of his tongue. He was trying to figure out what had taken both Batgirl and Robin down.

"Robin's down!" the voice shouted over the radio as another alarm sound. "Batman, hurry."

"Nightwing, what happened," he questioned in a neutral tone while grabbing the grapnel gun and firing at a ledge after he crossed two blocks.

"Trident Street," Nightwing responded quickly as he ran across a rooftop.

A third alarm alarmed sounded that told him that the receiver, Nightwing, had been taken out. Blinking to open a more detailed diagnostic report than Batgirl's or was Robin's would have been, he read the report as he ran. He decided to call for the plane to meet him there.

Launching the grapnel at a higher ledge across a street before he reached the edge of the roof, he was reeled towards the the roof at breakneck speed to be launched into the air.

Gliding a few meters to bleed off speed, he landed on a low roof of the next building and ran towards the edge of the building for the alley. Diving down as he reached the ledge, he caught his three partners.

Batgirl was laying against the wall, knocked out based off of the diagnostic report he got earlier, with a pool of drying blood at her feet. Robin was laying on his side across the alley from Batgirl with a pool of blood forming around him. Nightwing was stripped of his suit ten feet from the other two. But it was the forth one that had his attention.

Standing over Nightwing with the suit over his right shoulder was the attacker. The remains of a orange hood covered his head with a badly cracked mask covering his face. Over his shoulders was his cloak, the front of it tore to pieces, revealing a bleeding wound spread across his chest and down to his stomach. What remain of his armour was around his neck and waist. His arms were covered with a dark metal armour that were both partially destroyed. The left arm hung limply at his side, with the handle of a sword peaking over the right hold Nightwing's suit.

Flaring his cape to stall his descent, he angled to land between Batgirl and the man. As he landed, the man was encased in a cloud of smoke that erupted from his feet. A rush of wind was heard from inside the smoke.

Rushing to Robin, he started providing aid before the sound of the plane reached his ears. Picking up Robin, he glanced at Nightwing and Batgirl before moving Robin into the plane then going back for the other two. As he did that, he set his suit to checked for a signal from one of Nightwing's suit sailsafe. After getting them loaded into the plane, he sent it back to the cave.

"Alfred, three incoming. Robin's been stabilized, but he still needs aid." he said over the radio.

"I'll get the supplies ready." came Alfred's reply.

A waypoint appeared for Nightwing's suit at South Channel Park.

The next few minutes were passed in silence as he made his way for the park before the signal disappeared when he reached the river.

After arriving at the park, he searched around only a blood and mucus mix. So he took samples then made his way back to the cave as dawn approached.

* * *

Awareness returned in a brief flashes. The first time was as a wave of pain as the air was driven out of his lungs by his captor collapsing onto his chest. Probably from trying to remove his mask, the security seals would make it so only him or another Konoha shinobi could safely remove it. His hands were tied together, easy to get out of, but he was much too tired and sore to make his escape.

The next few times were blurs, probably from being drugged so they could treat his wounds and to keep him under, but his ANBU training and his healing factor were enough for him to get his bearings. Feeling that his mask was still on and that there were bandages wrapping his chest, he lay in the bed he was tied to, expanding his senses out to feel around him each time. The amount of people entering and exiting his range, as well as those already in range overwhelmed him and caused him to passout the first few times. Each time after that, he filtered out civilians to just look for noticeable signatures, like his captor's.

Full awareness happened as the notable signature from the alley entered the building he was in. Eyes snapping open, Naruto accessed his situation before the man could show up.

His body, having healed near fully, was still somewhat tender. His chakra levels were currently around chunin strength, which meant that he would probably need another two or three weeks for his chakra levels to return to normal. Looking around the room, he noticed that walls were bare, no windows, with only a chair and bedside table on his right. His clothes weren't in the room, a small hope on his part, meaning he had to find them or the scroll before he left.

Removing the bindings tying him to the bed, he cast a genjutsu on a roll of blankets to make it appear that he was still in the bed, since he couldn't stop the pop from when a clone was created. He then slipped out of the room.

Walking through the hall, invisible thanks to another genjutsu, he passed his captor, a beautiful black haired woman, about 5'7" tall. Wearing a midriff shirt that showed off her tight athletic stomach and short skirt that ended above her knees. She was talking with a tall man, about 6 feet tall, dress in a more heavily armoured version bodysuit like he got from 'Stripe' with a bigger belt than 'Red' had. A bat eared mask competed his outfit. What ever they where saying was not really lost on him. From the woman's expression and her look towards the room, his encounter with the three in the alley was probably the topic. Not knowing the language to understand the conversation, he went on in search of the scroll.

Looking around until they left the room, he couldn't find the scroll laying around in the open or in the few drawers that were hidden from their view. After a few minutes, they walking to the room he woke up in. Moving quicker, he tore through the rest of the rooms as quietly as possible, not caring about making a mess. He found the scroll in a compartment hidden behind one of the walls just before they left the room, carrying the genjutsu body. As they turned into the room he was in, he dropped both of the genjutsu's so they were looking at him as he bowed as a puff of smoke enveloped him.

Appearing in another puff of smoke on a rooftop in sight of their room. He snapped into a sharp turn and blurred away to find a place to get dressed properly before they could find him.

Running the rooftops faster then the last time, he cleared the gaps between buildings with ease. It was either two or three hours since sunset or before sunrise, if the moon was correct, but their were less people hanging out in the alleys. Heading towards the river, he went in search of a place to hold up temporarily.

After finding such a place, he unsealed his supplies. Taking the suit he got from 'Stripe', he stripped it down to find some wires running through it. Next he found hidden pouches of equipment on the wrists and boots. Sorting through the pouches and taking out the equipment that looked useless, along with taking the wiring out safely took a few hours, but was worth it to replace the communication setup with his own. With the last of his sealing supplies he added a few minor seals to increase protection before cleaning it.

As he was doing all that, he thought back on everything that he could remember. Running though forest and fighting made up most of his memories with brief flashes of ships. Putting the thought aside for later he continued with his work.

Getting dressed in the bodysuit, Naruto put his cloak on with the orange displayed. With that done, he left into the dawning day to hunt for information.

* * *

Walking through the docks during the noon day, Naruto couldn't help but marvel as all the ships and cranes worked. Containers were being moved to and from the ships with great efficiency while loading trucks. He was lost in the sights until a cry of pain brought him back to the moment.

He found from Jiriaya, a name he found that he couldn't place with a face, and his days in ANBU, that teens could make great assets in getting a lay out of cities or towns. So he had searched groups and found some teens. Planning to watch them for a while before approaching them resulted in him having to step in to save them from being beaten by a gang when his attention was on the cranes and people further out.

When he made his appearance, he took all of them by surprise by arriving in a swirl of blue flames. He than knocked them all out with punches to aimed to brake bones, no point in possibly scaring the teens with a bloody rescue.

Turning to face the teens, he found them looking at him. The expressions on their faces was of astonishment, probably from his appearance and the quick work he made of the gang.

The next few minutes result in him learning that he spoke a combination of languages making it hard for them to understand each other. Eventually he handed them a two pound gold nugget and said several times he needed, and had one more nugget, for them to answer some questions because he was new to the city. Needless to say they readily agreed. As they started leading him through the docks towards the city, saying multiple times in a combination of different languages that they needed more help to understand and answer his questions.

From what he could understand from what they answered, the city was called 'Gotham'. Apparently 'Gotham' was patrolled at night by 'Batman', with 'Batgirl', 'Robin', and several over 'Heroes'. The armour that he was wearing belonged to 'Nightwing', which they had been amazed to see since he had showed it while rescuing them.

Walking through rows of containers, they came across several men holding strange looking weapons discretely as others opened several of containers and started taking out crates. The kids ducked behind a row and started moving around. Deciding to follow the kids instead of seeing what the men were unloading, they left the area. He did make a note to check out the area later.

Several blocks and a henge later to avoid suspicion, they arrived at a abandoned four story building and entered. Passing several other teens that trailed behind or in front of them as they walked up a flight of stairs and down the hall before entering a room that held several more teens. Dropping the henge with a cloud of smoke caused the teens that hadn't seen it yet to tense.

As the leader of the group he followed, Colin, introduced him as Kyuubi, a name he remembered being used with his in his memories, showed the others the nugget and started talking to them. Their eyes drifted over to him when 'Nightwing' and 'Robin' were mention, shocked expressions on more than a few of them. They talked about 'Batman' being out looking for someone the pass two nights as soon as the sun was down til it came back up.

Getting some answers for the next two hours leaves Naruto with very limited knowledge of the local language and a map of places of interest, like gang and police locations. He also works out an agreement to get them to go out an get him more information about the city and other important people.

With that set up, he parts with the teens on good terms. Walking on the rooftops during the late afternoon day, Naruto went in search of clothes.

* * *

In the two weeks since meeting Colin and the rest of the teens, Naruto had been all over Gotham. Using the map and meetings with Colin and his friends, he had learned where the various gangs made their territories and other places of interest in the city.

Gotham was somewhat nice during the day, not alot going on, but at night the city became alive with various activities going on. He had also ran across a few of the other 'Heroes' while he was out in the city. Each time he had ran into them after he had killed a few gang members. Weapons and drugs were mostly what was on them, so he took their merchandise. The guns he later took to Colin, and with his help he managed to find some people to sell them and the drugs to. But now another group had started targeting him with hit squads that had surprising efficiency.

When he made his presence known to the 'Heroes', they had tried to confront him, so he ran from them. And as he ran, he noticed that they were skilled, maybe chunin or jonin level without chakra augmentations of the body. And while some of the methods they were using to keep up with him had been impressive, when he started to get serious about getting away from them they proved to be limited to genin speed. A few he even fought to get a grasp of their fighting levels.

He had also learned what some of the gadgets he had taken out of the bodysuit did. The line launcher proved the most fun to make use of when he lost the 'Heroes'.

Another thing he had noticed was that his chakra reserves were filling slowly. They were now at high chunin strength instead of the low chunin strength from his brief capture. Whatever happened with Sasuke, a name that enrages him when he thinks of him, must have really mess up his chakra coils.

Someone called Joker had gotten in contact with him to help get Batman into Arkham for some stunt. All he had to do was put something in a docters office one week. The next was to leave a test tube at police headquarters a few days ago.

The teens also helped him find several places to make hideouts during his runs throughout the city. The one he was in now was a somewhat abandoned warehouse. Just finishing some instant ramen and reading various books on the languages of the world to piece together enough of the English language to make communication with the teens easier while carving on the table.

His musings where cut off when two vehicles came speeding in through the front warehouse door. Out of both came twelve men with weapons, carrying five bags, being lead by a man with a puppet.

Only having time to grab his kunai pouch before they entered, he decided to grab the bags before abandoning his hideout. So he waited for them to either go into the office or spread out before he started picking them off. He started by going for the four right off the office hallway. Dropping on one of them and drove his jian down though his chest. Throwing shuriken at the other three aiming for the heart, neck, and the head of each one, catching them before they could crash into the ground.

Next he moved on to find the five others already spread out patrolling the interior of the warehouse, so he moved into rafters to get a view on them. He dropped behind two that were close together by an entrance when he found them, snapping their necks and killing them without the others noticing. The other three were a little spread out, so he used his shuriken to take them out.

Moving back to the office, he created five clones and sent two of them to the window on the outside. Waiting a minute before ordering one clone to kick down the door and dispel. A second clone was thrown into the room as the first one popped to see two men carrying weapons on the left , the man with the puppet and the third man by the window that were looking through the bags. Popping as soon as he seen them, signalling the two outside to enter, while also providing a smokescreen.

Naruto, as soon as the second clone had dispelled, was launched into the room by the third clone at the man closest to the door. Using his momentum, he drove his elbow into the ribcage of him and was rewarded with the caving of bone. Spinning to face the second man as the first dropped to the floor while pulling out two kunai to throw them into the man's kidney and liver as the smoke cleared. Looking at the last two clones to see one laying down a guard and the other moving to stop the bleeding from the puppeteer's missing forearm.

Walking to the puppeteer and picking him up after the clone stopped the bleeding, he carried him outside while sending his three remaining clones to get his stuff and the cases. Binding the puppeteer as he exited the warehouse, he put down the puppeteer outside.

As he stood waiting for his clones outside, one had returned with the supply scroll and orange cloak, which he put on. The sound of sirens in the distance drew his attention. Knowing it was the the police and not wanting to get involved, he turned and jumped for the rooftops and ran from the scene with his clones before the police could pull in.

Staring back at the scene, Naruto could see 'Robin' entering the the warehouse from the back, while the police had gone for the puppeteer in front. Maybe it was time to go underground and get Colin and his friends organized into his network around the city. But first he had to do something about the person tailing him.

* * *

The past two weeks had been interesting for Colin and his friends. Kyuubi had been in a few times to learn about some weapons and drugs he brought in and where he could sell them. After the third meeting in the second week, Kyuubi started to teach them some skills for information gathering in exchange for them showing him how to use some of the firearms he kept and about vehicles.

The information gathering skills Kyuubi had been teaching them led to a small gang forming around him as they learned from him. Then when it came to teaching him about the guns, then when they went out and sold the drugs on the street or to other dealers helped to put him as the leader. Then going out with him and breaking into cars to show Kyuubi how to hotwire them, then later the parts and how to drive them. They would then strip down the car quickly to show him what parts cost what.

So when Kyuubi appeared in blue flames on the roof, it drew the attention of everybody in the building to follow him to the largest room, with happened to be in the basement. Dressed in his orange hooded cloak that reached to his ankles. A white, smirking fox mask with a red wavy design coming from the right cheek to curve up over his nose and a second streak going up from his chin, over his mouth and ending over his nose covered his face. His right arm came out of the cloak to reveal that it was covered with a dark metal armour, and that he was wearing Interceptor body armour and cargo pants over the Nightwing suit. Out of Kyuubi's hand, a scroll came flying towards him.

Fumbling around with it for a few seconds after it bounced off his chest, he opened it to reveal that it was one of those storage scroll thing that they were taught how to seal and release items into. Rolling it back up and putting it in his pocket, Colin pulled out a second scroll to pass over to Kyuubi that contained some money and the latest news on the street gangs.

Today's meeting was probably about what was in the scroll that was pass to him, so it was no surprise when Kyuubi motion for him to open the scroll and sort though the pile. Several handguns, knives, and a small pile of other types of guns were in the smaller seals on the scroll. In the bigger ones were two duffel bags of more drugs and one full of weapons and clips. Finally was five bags full of money.

As everyone moved into their groups of either street dealers, suppliers for other gangs of either guns or drugs, and the information gathers, Kyuubi started to explain that he would be clearing out all the more hostile gangs they been supplying him information on before he stopped. He said that they had enough information to get suppliers and that they could also move supply's for others around they city for more cash. Once the gangs were taken care of, Kyuubi wanted to start taking personal contracts while they got themselves settled in Gotham's gangs. When asked what they should call themselves, Kyuubi responded with Whirling Tide and showed them a spiral design to use as markings when asked.

As the meeting ended Kyuubi started walking for the roof while everyone else followed Colin, who moved for the doors.

* * *

He woke in a frenzy to reach his armour and equipment and threw them on quickly. A few dozen signatures had managed to slip into the perimeter of his hideout before being detected by a security seal, so he was getting prepared to abandon the place for one of the other places he had in mind. The next few minutes pass with him sealing the supplies he left out back into scrolls.

Before a flash of light blinded him, the sound of the windows shattering and the door bursting open reached his ears, alerting him of the incoming attackers.

Blinking away the after images as he spun around to punch the closest one to him in the chest with his left while drawing his sword. Crushing the ribcage of the attacker, he jumped, performing a backflip with his head going under a high jump kick from behind and just over the three swords aimed at where his chest had been, and a low swipe kick to his legs.

Having drawn his jian before the flip, he used the momentum to bring his knee into the face of the one behind him while lashing out at the three sword users. After cutting through three arms and the third in the throat while he landed the knee strike, he proceed to jump out the window and landed in an alley as another attack came. He disposed of the attacker with a kunai-shuriken combo as she came out the window.

Five seconds later the alley was blocked off by a few dozen more women with most wearing black, backless, sleeveless shirts that went up into a half mask to cover their mouth and pants. All were armed with a sword or other type of close quarters weapons and shuriken. Nothing too bad, based off a few memories he had of similar situations. A woman without the half mask and were wearing leather jacket and pants caught his eye. She was standing farther back with a slight smirk, so he figured she was in charge.

A thought comes to him, one that would probably infuriate her and her guards. The alley was narrow enough that he could comfortably lead the fight with his sword that way. But first to make it easier to move.

All of the fighters seemed to tense as he shifts his legs into a neutral stance while raising his hands to remove his cloak, followed by the Interceptor Body Armour. His left hand disappears into his back middle pouch to pull out a book written in Japanese, being one of the few languages written the closest to his own.

The tense atmosphere lightens marginally as they see the book. The woman's smirk, dropped when she had seen Nightwing's armour, returns at the sight of the book getting a chuckle from him. With a simple motion, she ordered the attack.

The book, used to give off false openings while the narrowness of the alley ensured that they couldn't all attack at once, was used to make sure the next few minutes were probably embarrassing for the woman. Only three of her assassin's had been able to consistently hit him with more than glancing blows while he read. Sure the others were skilled with their weapons, but they were moving between low and high genin at combat speed while some had chunin level reflex.

Weaving around their strikes or counterattacking them all without raising his head from the book. One of them had fought mostly bare handed, about 18 years old with black hair and dress the same as the rest of the assassin's, and was able dodge or counterattack his slower, less lethal attacks. Two more had to rely on each other to last as long as they did, since the other assassin's were laying on the ground dead. With only those three still somewhat able to keep fighting, he figured it was time end it.

Putting the book away as he lazily flicked his wrist counterclockwise to deflect a attack from a girl wearing a dark green kimono and white cat mask, wielding sais. Turning ninety degrees and bending forward slightly to dodge a followup sword strike from her partner wear a burnt orange and black armour costume and feline mask. Reaching with his left hand, he grabbed her elbow and threw her into the wall of the alley before turning to the unarmed girl who attacked him from behind.

Bringing his sword arm up to block a roundhouse kick, he staggered back with the blow. Twisting after the followup punch then trying to sever the arm. She deflect the sword with her other arm and manage to move her arm slightly enough to keep it before his left fist slammed into her exposed kidneys.

He spun around and was now standing face to face with the boss, his sword pointed at her throat while he stood in a lazy posture. It took took alot to control his breathing with his heart racing and all the adrenaline pumping through his veins. It was worth it with that look that was on her face throughout the whole fight. She was now glaring slightly while she spoke to him around the sword. From her tone, he figured she was someone important. The assassin's she had pretty much proved it.

A signature he recognized as belonging to a Hero was closing in on them, so he decided to abandon his little 'talk'. Stepping forward a half step while twirling the jian to hit her on the side of the head with the flat of the sword. Running in the direction of the signature to draw her attention to him, while the three assassin's moved to cover their boss as she pulled out a phone, he figured now was a go time to start putting sleepers in place.

* * *

The next week and a half past quickly for Naruto. Busting up small gangs and taking any weapons, drugs, and money they had proved boring. He had time to go over everything he remembered and found that other than running, fight and something happening with someone named Sasuke caused his chakra reserves and memories to be effected. He figured that the memories would return in time and that his ANBU training being something he remembered as proof.

But no more time for that now. Tonight would be Jokers last job for him and all he had to do was call 911 at a certain time and give a message. Someone else hired had him to enter Arkham and retrieve a body. The woman from before had hired him after she had lost enough of her assassins she sent to kill him. The dozen or so teams that she sent to deal with him after he stumbled upon supply drops for a group she was setting up had been reduced to just four functional three man teams. Dealing with the assassin's was part of the reason he ran into the Heroes so often in the month.

The job would see if he had what it takes to complete more work for them because Arkham had a tight enough security to keep people out. He might even be able to widen his Network around the world. So with that thought in mind, he made his way to Arkham Asylum as he hung up the phone with the police.


End file.
